Pawns on the Board
by jamblute
Summary: Xemnas reflects on what is to come in his plan and the pawns in it. One particular pawn comes to mind: Saix is especially rewarding to convince he is more than a disposable piece in the grand scheme. (Cover is an official screenshot.)


Staring out the window at Kingdom Hearts and its pale glow, Xemnas reflected upon the current status of his plans— and the pawns in them. The greatest among them were a select few Organization members who believed they had greater significance on the chessboard. Those who aimed to prove their loyalty in earnest. Zexion, of course, was perhaps even more dedicated to Xemnas than Ienzo had been to Ansem. The thought brought him a biting satisfaction that could be likened to happiness.

Of course, Lord Xemnas knew they had an ability to regain their hearts should one pursue it. By convincing them that this was beyond their grasp without his aid, he controlled all the Organization members. A heart did not need to be complete to be receptive to seeds of doubt or empty convictions. Though they still lacked their final member, the certainty with which those already present held to this falsehood would be the only requirement to convince Number XIII of its veracity as well.

This fact brought Xemnas to consider his most determined pawn of all. Saïx was a relatively unexpected addition to their ranks, as was Axel. Unlike his former companion, Number VII instantly set to proving his worth within the Organization upon becoming a Nobody. Lord Xemnas saw it in his eyes— a resolute conviction so intense that its origins could only have been a memory from his old life. There was no finer motivation for Saïx himself to build his heartless non-existence around, and no better instrument for Xemnas to manipulate him with.

"Lord Xemnas," the subject of his thoughts interrupted. "I have compiled the mission reports for your review."

"As expected," Xemnas responded, turning to face the self-appointed administrator of Organization XIII. It was convenient that he had done so. The members who had an inclination for order and paperwork managed to have even less patience for underachievers such as Demyx and could not be troubled to maintain the digitized filing system Saïx had arranged for their archives. Yet by far, the finest attribute of Number VII was his readiness to understand and excel at any expense.

"Before you begin," he started, talking decisive steps towards his protégé— or perhaps project was the more suitable term. "I will impart another lesson to you. Though we lack hearts ourselves," he stated to reinforce the myth, addressing both himself and Saïx in a fluid gesture. "Each of us recalls the memories of possessing one."

"I understand," Saïx acknowledged. His intense watchfulness fixated on Xemnas, the golden hue of his eyes and jagged scarring representing all that Saïx was willing to sacrifice for these fragments of knowledge.

"Your aptitude for injuring a heart," Xemnas began, each word weighted and precise. "Will prove to be invaluable in realizing the future we desire."

Saïx nodded, his grip tightening on the reports almost imperceptibly. "I would do anything to secure our goals."

Lord Xemnas knew fully that this was not the whole of the truth. That meant little to him in the strategy for this piece on the board. Saïx's blindness to his own readability that made his manipulation that much more rewarding. Every Nobody to don the cloak had been instrumental in creating the mental prisons they confined themselves within. Few were so rewarding to lead ever deeper into imprisonment as the Luna Diviner.

"Good," he answered, pausing. "Bear in mind that you have tremendous power over those with hearts or even those who succumb to illusions of their former heart." Lord Xemnas recognized a shadow of a smile in Saïx's expression and continued on. "Pain, doubt, insecurity… Knowing which emotion will lead to which action will be of great use to us. How else would one direct the pawns to precisely where they must go to secure our hearts?" It was but a moment that Saix permitted his gaze to rest on Kingdom Hearts beyond Xemnas, and yet, it betrayed more still of his aspirations. Despite all his pretense in acceptance of the shattered void where his heart once resided, Number VII longed for its return. Truly, he was an ideal pawn that would sacrifice it all for hollow promises in return. "Refining your skill in manipulating hearts… This is the lesson I will impart to you time and again in preparation of what is to come."

"Yes, Lord Xemnas," Saix agreed without hesitation.


End file.
